User talk:J. H. Tobin
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Fernando and Cohila Edits Your edits were rolled back. At this wiki, we don't consider imdb a credible source for a reference. We developed voice accrediting guidelines for content like RGB and EGB, see here. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:10, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for the information! ''J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Ravana Hello! I want to upload a new version of this file but it is protected. I can give a link on imgur where I left this file. Link J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:09, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :What's the source of where you got the image from (i.e. Crackle, Hulu, etc.)? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:23, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::It's from Hulu.J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:56, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks! Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:08, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Crew Template Moving forward, Ghostbusters Wiki (EN) is going to over the next year merge templates for actors and writers to crew template. It is mostly going to be actually on me on the wiki. However since you are working on and might create some crew articles, please consider using the crew template to start from. (Link to Editing Crew guidelines) Over the next year articles here for any crew will be converted to the crew infobox. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:32, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Collages Hello! I am the administrator of the Russian GB Wiki. I want to ask your permission to place collages that you created on the gallery pages of character. In the description of these images I will indicate that they were taken from your wiki. Also on the gallery pages of characters I will leave a template with information that some of the pictures were taken from your Wikia. J. H. Tobin (talk) 14:26, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Give me a day or two. I need to talk with the other admins. Maybe something of a pact or mutual partnership between GBWiki (EN) and GBWiki (RU) can be reached. I'll get back with the details to discuss this in a few days. Image re-uploading will be tied to it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:01, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Mutual Partnership between GBWiki (EN) and GBWiki (RU) So far, talking it over with second in command admin here, it is agreed that image re-uploading on GBWiki (RU) would be allowed up to 50%. Images that are being re-uploaded need in the description of the images that they came from GBWiki (EN) and a link to the Front Page at this wiki. Text as well should be under 50% of the overall article. A lot of work will be needed in your project to translate things, but we are hoping that you (and anyone that might join you on the GBWiki RU) will be aiming to add different perspective and maybe a few different beats. Headlines themselves are a given and are not being counted. Also, GBWiki (EN) is seeking a mutual partnership. We see common ground with GBWiki (RU)'s Rules, a project that shows promise in pursuing quality in it's work; GBWiki (EN) shares that drive. One notable area that has concern is the reuse of the GBWiki (EN) logo on the Article stub template. We prefer the logo only be used to address the English counterpart. If we can form a mutual partnership, it would help to keep channels open for the projects. One thing that GBWiki (EN) would need to do is request a Interlanguage link for GBWiki (RU). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:21, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :Many thanks for the answer! I will replace the logo of stub template and I'll start working on the description of the images and gallery template. I hope the partnership of our wiki projects will benefit. I can also place a link to your Wikia in the wikia friends partition on the front page if you need it. Again huge thanks :) J. H. Tobin (talk) 12:56, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Still waiting on one admin to confirm on the (EN) side. When we all are okay with it, then next part will be to request a Interlanguage link for GBWiki (RU) on GBWiki (EN). That will be on me to request the link. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Now all three admins agree on the mutual partnership on GBWiki (EN). I have submitted a request for Interlanguage links. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:57, June 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Success. So both wiki's have it turned on. Now understanding how to use it. GBWiki (RU) would on any article it wants a link to English wiki add this to the bottom of article en:Article Name In English, and likewise any article GBWiki (EN) wants to link to needs to ru:Article Name In Russian. So there is a bit more to it. I think we should pick articles to do this with so they match each other. So major articles can have the links added: *Ghostbusters/Охотники за привидениями *Ghostbusters II/Охотники за привидениями II *The Real Ghostbusters/Настоящие охотники за привидениями *Extreme Ghostbusters/Экстремальные охотники за привидениями *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)/Охотники за привидениями (Фильм 2016) *Egon Spengler/Игон Спенглер *Ray Stantz/Рэй Стэнц *Peter Venkman/Питер Венкман *Winston Zeddemore/Уинстон Зеддмор *Slimer/Лизун *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Стэй Пафт Зефирный Человек ::::Some of these need to be started. But when created, the wiki's should link on these articles. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:43, June 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::Thanks! I will link this pages today. I made a gallery template. Under the template I made its translation into English for you. Is this template appropriate or should I change it? I will also change the pictures in the articles, where the number of pictures taken from this Wikia exceeds 50%.J. H. Tobin (talk) 08:52, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I have no complaints about the template. 50% is a by guesstimation type thing. As long as you are trying to make images for the articles and falling back on images over here to only to get by, it should work out fine. Sometimes images have their own credits such as some merchandise and behind the scenes images, which it would be good to preserve those images credits and notes on both the image description and the related article. Example: Egb production sketch - egon front.jpg, which was actually allowed to be uploaded by other sites. In those cases, we want notes preserved. As well as on the article credits. Sometimes GBWiki (EN) is granted permissions by fans, webmasters, and crew with conditions. It is rare, however. Most of this you shouldn't run into too much as GBWiki (RU) is still in it's early evolution. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:19, July 1, 2019 (UTC) ARMOR Men category bug Hello! When I edited this article, I saw that it didn't have any category, then I added it, but it just appeared in the source code and nowhere else. After your edit, the same thing happened. As far as I know, this bug began to appear quite often. I want to ask, do I need to remove repeated category? J. H. Tobin (talk) 10:04, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :The end tag was missing the "/". Fixed. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:48, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks! In the Russian segment of Fendome there is a bug with categories and I thought that it could be here. Thank you! J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:03, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::I'll take a look at it if you provide a link to the issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:15, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Now everything seems fine, but if this bug will happen again, I will know whom to contact :) J. H. Tobin 17:58, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Gallery Code The standard coding used for galleries here is Never alter that, please. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:06, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks, but in most articles gallery position was "center" that's why I replaced it. Then I'm sorry. --J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:44, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, there are articles that need the coding to be fixed. It's not an active project, if I come across it during my edits, I just fix it on the spot. Mrmichaelt (talk) 14:00, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Notes to pass along about Real Ghostbusters Marvel I plan on going through the comics starting in a few weeks. So I suggest waiting til I'm on the project before considering doing the Real Ghostbusters Marvel comics section on GBWiki RU. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:42, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Real Ghostbusters Crew I am asking that you wait til after I'm done formatting the the real ghostbusters crew articles before editing anymore. Please see blog: "All Crew articles to temporary not be edited.". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 18:51, September 17, 2019 (UTC)